The present invention relates to a foldable keyboard, especially to a movable clamping device for the foldable keyboard with easy operation.
The prior art foldable keyboard generally includes a keyboard unit composed of rows of key-switches, a frame member enclosing the keyboard unit and a bottom plate. The prior art foldable keyboard generally is not provided with clamping device. For example, the foldable keyboards disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,543 and WO0060438 should be placed on a flat surface such as a desktop to fully support the foldable keyboard. Otherwise, the foldable keyboard will bend upward or downward and cannot be operated easily.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a movable clamping device for a foldable keyboard with easy operation.
In one aspect of the invention, the movable clamping device comprises a clamping stage assembled to a foldable keyboard. The foldable keyboard has a rear edge defining an accommodation region, a strip-shaped rail in front of the accommodation region and a guiding groove on an opposite side of the accommodation region. Moreover, the clamping stage is laterally movable in the accommodation region.
In another aspect of the invention, the clamping stage pivotally connected to a retaining stage. The retaining stage has a socket electrically connected to the internal circuit of the keyboard and a portable electronic device can be inserted into the socket.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: